The present invention relates to a hockey game to be played with sticks and a ball or disk.
Previously known hockey games have been of a type in which robot players with sticks are pivotally mounted on a playing surface at selected locations thereover. A hockey puck or disk is propelled by pulling one of several levers coupled to selected robots to pivot a robot closest to the puck in order to propel it in a desired direction. Such a game involves relatively little physical exercise and only minimal value in respect of developing reflexes. Moreover, such games are renowed for breaking down due to the large number of movable parts.
There are also known games in which a disk is manually propelled over a smooth deck by one of two players located at each end of the deck and equipped with a bat. At each of the deck is located an opening through which a player must direct the disk. Thus, one player will hit the disk over the surface towards the opposite opening while the other player attempts to block the disk from entering the opening. Again, the foregoing game provides only minimal exercise valve and reflex training.